


The Littlest Kingsman

by RandmWriter



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandmWriter/pseuds/RandmWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, each of them had something they fought for.</p><p> For most of them, it was their families. For Eggsy Unwin, it was his mother and his precious little sister, Daisy.</p><p>And for Merlin and Harry Hart, their motivation came in the form of a little six-year-old girl named Lexi, whose first meeting with Eggsy is the beginning of our tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! 
> 
> So, upon the suggestion of a reader, I've decided to turn this story into an Original Character Story! If anyone's still interested in the Reader-Insert version, you can find it on my profile in DeviantArt under the same username! 
> 
> Happy reading guys! Enjoy! =D

Being Kingsman was nothing short of being a hero.  
  
  
    The agents had dedicated their very existence to the task of keeping the evils of the world at bay - rarely sparing a moment for rest in the fear of losing momentum. They would traverse the flames of hell day in and day out (on their well polished oxfords, of course) to afford the world the luxury of ignorance.  
  
  
Never thanked. Never acknowledged.  
  
  
  
But for them, to see those they loved safe and sound was reward enough.  
  
  
    You see, each of them had something they fought for. Something that spurred them to stand after a bullet-wound to the shoulder and/or a stab wound to the leg.  
  
    For most of them, it was their families: their spouses and children. For Roxy Morton, it was her parents and grandparents. For Eggsy Unwin, it was his mother and his precious little sister, Daisy.  
  
  
And for Merlin and Harry Hart, their motivation came in the form of a little six-year-old girl named Lexi, whose first meeting with Eggsy is the beginning of our tale.  
  


* * *

  
Eggsy didn't know the Kingsmen had a day-off.  
  
  
    Of course, there were breaks in between missions; and if you were lucky you could spend it at home with your family and not in the medical ward (this was a seldom occurrence). But the proper no-work-at-all-do-what-you-like-day-off? It was a nothing more than a myth as far as the new knights were concerned.   
  
    But when Harry - the new Arthur - had declared that they could all finally put the events of a particularly nasty mission behind them - that there were no loose ends left to be tied - he had also deemed it wise to give the agents a hard-earned break. After all, the operation had taxed most all of them. Even the most eager of knights weren't crazy enough to object.  
  
  
And so here he was - taking an unnervingly _normal_ walk in the park as the autumn breeze lashed at his shins and ruffled his hair.  
  
He felt a bit lost, if he was honest. Like a child during the first days of summer not knowing how to react to the fact there was no homework anymore.  
  
  
Still... it was a nice change of pace, Eggsy thought, as he paused in his walk and smirked at the scene before him.  
  
  
    A couple sat on the freshly-trimmed grass with a picnic basket between the them, both laughing at some random joke or another. Farther away, a small pug nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurried to return a well-worn tennis ball to his waiting master. A group of children gathered leaves into a huge pile (most likely to jump into afterwards) and today, even the skies decided to cooperate for once and agreed not to release their usual downpour.  
  
    All very picturesque and cliche if you asked Eggsy. Not that he was complaining; it was comforting to see such peace and normalcy after being witness to so much turmoil.  
  
  
  
    A very loud, excited squeal, however, pulled him out of his thoughts rather sharply. His head snapped towards the source of the sound - muscles coiling as if ready to spring to into action at a moment's notice if necessary.  
  
  
Turns out it wasn't really needed, as the source of the sound revealed itself to be of a young girl - no older than six, he was sure - clutching a bottle cap triumphantly in her hands as if it were a winning lottery ticket.  
  
  
The raven-haired girl brushed off the dirt on her jeans (which really didn't do much as the fabric was still obviously stained) and quickly shot off towards the benches - most likely to her parents to show them her prize.  
  
  
Eggsy laughed to himself, and was about to continue his stroll when he heard a very familiar Scottish lilt.  
  
  
  
  
"Lexi, for 'eaven's sake stop running before you trip on your own two feet!"  
  
  
  
  
Eggsy froze.  
  
He recognized that voice.  
  
Of course he did; it was beyond a doubt the same one he heard in his ear at each and every mission.  
  
  
  
He turned back to the scene, and sure enough, there stood Merlin - towering over the little girl and looking thoroughly displeased.  
  
    Eggsy had seen that stern look in Merlin's eyes far too many times as a trainee, and many young knights had buckled under the gaze. The little girl, however, simply smiled and met the older man's eyes with mirthful browns, as if immune to the gaze.  
  
  
  
  
"Lexi," Merlin began reprovingly. "What did I say about running too fast?"  
  
  
"I know you said not to, but this important!" the child exclaimed, then held up the dirty little bottle cap excitedly. "I finally found it!"  
  
  
"What 'ave you got there?" Merlin asked curiously, hard gaze replaced by one much softer as he squatted down to the little girl's level.  
  


Eggsy decided to move closer to get a better view of the scene. He had never seen the usually serious quartermaster so... paternal.  
  
  
  
The young girl - "Lexi" apparently - eagerly dropped the little token into his waiting palm.  
  
  
"It's for you!"   
  
  
  
Eggsy didn't know what to expect.  
  
  
    Merlin was a neat and tidy person - his desk at headquarters often clean and spotless. Eggsy had no idea how he would react to being given a dirt-covered piece of (let's face it) garbage.   
  
    For some reason invested into the unfolding event, Eggsy felt worried that Merlin would reject the small gift. True, it was nothing more than a piece of trash; but judging by the amount of dirt on the child's jeans - not to mention her joy at finally finding the piece of plastic - the young agent suspected that Lexi had been searching for it for quite some time.  
  
He just hoped that if Merlin rejected the present, he would at least do it gently.  
  
  
  
His worries, however, were completely unnecessary.  
  
  
Eggsy realized this with his jaw partially hanging open, as Merlin smiled ( _actually smiled_. Not that smug smirk which Eggsy thought was as far as it went) and placed the bottle cap in his trousers' pocket.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," he said gratefully - as if he had been given something far more valuable than a plastic cap. Perhaps the older agent hadn't been as blind to the young girl's efforts as Eggsy had believed.  
  
  
  
Knowing her manners, Lexi smiled and gave the older man a cheerful "You're welcome!" - obviously pleased that her gift had been accepted and appreciated.  
  
  
Merlin, however, leaned in closer to the girl as if he had something to add.  
  
  
  
  
"As grateful as I am, Lexi, I think a certain someone will be very jealous if 'e didn't get a bottle cap as well."  
  
  
  
  
The young girl's eyes widened as the realization that certainly did not dawn on Eggsy, dawned on her.  
  
  
  
"I need to find another one!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
She surveyed the grassy expanse of the park then quickly turned back to Merlin; eyes imploring as if asking for permission.  
  
With a nod of confirmation from the older man, Lexi ran as fast as her small legs could carry her to the place where she had found the first bottle cap, in the hopes of finding another.  
  
  
  
Merlin opened his mouth - most likely to remind the girl about the dangers of running too quickly - but the reprimand died on his lips. Perhaps he had guessed as Eggsy had that the warning would go unheeded. The Scott sighed resignedly and made his way back to the benches.  
  
  
In turn, Eggsy made his way towards the older agent.  
  
  
As far as the young man was concerned, Merlin had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun time reading this guys!
> 
> The next one should be up in a few days, and personally, I'm excited to try my hand at writing "Unca' Harry"!
> 
> See you soon guys! Keep being awesome, and remember!
> 
> Oxfords not brogues! =)
> 
>  
> 
> -RW =)


End file.
